Bienvenue en prison
by Darness K. M
Summary: [UA sans surnaturel] Accusé d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, Scott va se retrouver en prison. Dans la même cellule que le pire criminel de cette prison. Survivra-t-il dans un tel univers ? L'avenir nous le dira.
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenu en prison.

Comment Scott s'était retrouvé dans cette merde ? Ça, il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique. Parce que, vraiment, ça lui échappait tellement qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

« Mettez vos affaires personnelles là-dedans et enfilez ça. »

Lui dit l'homme en face de lui d'une voix morne en lui donnant un uniforme orange. Pourquoi orange d'ailleurs ? Ça ne devait pas aller à beaucoup de monde cette couleur. Scott se contenta d'acquiescer et obtempéra.

« _Obéir sagement, obéir sagement._ » C'est que le pauvre n'avait pas vraiment envie d'empirer la situation, encore moins mettre des gardes de travers.

« Alors, qui avons-nous là... Scott McCall. Ho mais t'es le type qu'à oser tuer un flic. » Fit un gardien qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, devenant plus sombre en voyant à qui il avait à faire.

« Je n'ai tué personne ! Je suis innocent ! » Se permit de répondre Scott. Mauvaise idée.

« La ferme, vermine ! Tu sais quoi, Max, la cellule de Peter vient justement de se libérer... » Max, apparemment le nom de celui qui avait donné un uniforme à Scott, avait l'air de voir parfaitement où il voulait en venir et pinça les lèvres.

« Dur, j'aimerais pas être à sa place. » L'autre gardien ricana.

« J'en connais un qui ne va pas faire long feu en prison ! »

Scott déglutit, il savait qu'un séjour en prison n'allait pas être sa tasse de thé mais maintenant il avait vraiment peur... Pourquoi on s'en prenait à lui ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire ! Il avait été là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, il n'avait rien pu y faire... Bien sûr qu'il clamait son innocence, mais personne ne l'écoutait, soit-disant qu'ils disent tous ça. Et ils n'ont pas pensé que quelquefois c'est vrai ? Qu'il y a des innocents qui ne peuvent pas prouver qu'ils sont innocent ?

C'était pourtant simple, un homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas avait fais un braquage qui avait très mal tourné, il avait tué un policier avant de s'enfuir, sur sa route se trouvait malheureusement Scott qui était quelques peu ailleurs lorsqu'il reçut une arme dans les bras. Trop long à la détente. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, surtout quand il entendit « il est là les gars, attrapez-le ! », c'était trop tard. On ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer, et ensuite personne ne le croyait, surtout avec son avocat commis d'office aussi con qu'une pelle... En bref, il avait vraiment été entouré d'abrutis.

On le fit entrer dans sa cellule et referma la porte, ce qui sonna presque le glas de sa vie à ses oreilles. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce sombre, il n'y avait pas grand chose, le strict minimum ainsi que des lits superposés, sur celui du haut il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui finit par se redresser pour le fixer, les sourcils froncés.

« T'es qui toi ? » Scott se raidit, surtout à l'air peu avenant de l'homme devant lui.

« Scott. Scott McCall, monsieur. » Il valait mieux se montrer poli, voir courtois, essayer de ne pas le provoquer par inadvertance, sinon il sentait qu'il allait le sentir passer.

L'homme descendit de son perchoir pour venir plus près de Scott, le plaquant contre les barreaux de la porte. Il l'observait plus près, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui... c'était vraiment flippant. Il se demanda si tous les détenus étaient comme lui. Remarquez, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, bien au contraire, ce qui le gênait plus c'était ses yeux gris, presque froid. Ils le faisaient frisonner. L'homme représentait un danger, c'était on ne peut plus clair.

« Et... Et vous ? » Osa-t-il demander timidement, déglutissant avec peine. L'homme esquissa un sourire en coin qui n'était pas du tout rassurant.

« Peter Hale. »

Uh ? Peter Hale ? À son air, il sous-entendait sûrement qu'il devait le connaître mais ça ne disait absolument rien au petit Scott qui ne se tenait pas beaucoup informé des événements tels que ceux qu'auraient provoqués Peter. Mais nous y reviendront plus tard.

« Pour quoi es-tu ici ? » Scott se frotta doucement le bras, visiblement mal à l'aise, autant ne pas tenter le coup de l'innocent, qui sait, peut-être que ça lui portera chance...

« Inculpé d'homicide involontaire sur un policier... » Peter ricana, à sa plus grande surprise.

« Mais tu es innocent, c'est ça ? » Scott cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il se fichait de lui ou s'il demandait ça sérieusement.

De plus, Peter était si proche qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir son haleine rouler sur sa peau, ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à réfléchir. Il le fixait comme s'il allait le dévorer tout cru. C'est ça, il était une proie et visiblement Peter un prédateur. Il se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait répondre. Le Hale se détacha finalement et lui montra le lit d'en bas.

« Là, c'est ta place. Si tu te tiens à carreaux, tout devrait bien se passer. »

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, Peter grimpa dans son lit pour se remettre à sa lecture. Scott, lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le « devrait bien se passer » de Peter ne le rassurait pas, au contraire. Rien qu'en pensant que ce que pouvait lui faire cet homme si jamais il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il frémit d'angoisse. Le plus vieux n'était pas vraiment impressionnant de corps, de taille ou autre chose... C'est juste qu'il avait comme une aura noire, il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ça, c'est comme si l'homme s'imposait naturellement. Il était flippant et devait avoir vu ou même fait des choses qu'il ne valait mieux même pas savoir.

Scott s'était mis à trembler et étouffait légèrement, il dut prendre sa ventoline dans sa poche, histoire de récupérer un peu d'air. Peter haussa un sourcil. Alors en plus de ça, le gamin était asthmatique... la cerise sur la tarte aux champignons.

« Tu devrais faire attention avec ça, il y a beaucoup de voleur ici... »

Le petit brun leva son regard sur Peter mais il était déjà retourné à sa lecture. Il ne répondit rien et alla prudemment s'asseoir sur ce qui allait lui servir de lit. Il n'était pas rassuré, il avait l'air d'être avec quelqu'un de dangereux qui allait peut-être lui voler sa ventoline, s'il était gentil, ou alors l'égorger dans son sommeil... Il ne se donnait pas plus d'une semaine avant de clamser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être simplement retrouvé mort de peur. Ça ne serait même pas étonnant, il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux, juste quelqu'un de normal, qui venait en aide quand l'occasion se présentait, loin d'être un héro...

Il s'emmitoufla dans la petite couverture mise à disposition avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin du lit. Il souhaitait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, un très mauvais rêve dont il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Ce serait tellement merveilleux qu'en rouvrant les yeux il se retrouve chez lui, dans son lit. Mais non. Il savait que non, tout cela était bien réel et il n'était pas prés de sortir d'ici. Il trouvait Peter bien silencieux et se demanda s'il était toujours ainsi ou s'il n'était pas d'humeur, peut-être même qu'il attendait de voir comment se comportait Scott. Il n'en savait rien.

Peter, quand à lui, n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un de semblable dans sa cellule. Il savait reconnaître un tueur quand il en voyait un, or, pour lui c'était impossible que le jeune homme ait fais quelque chose comme ça, surtout en le voyant trembler de tous ses membres juste à son contact. Il pouvait sentir que Scott ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Alors tuer quelqu'un ? Même par inadvertance, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il faudrait qu'il demande plus de renseignements sur le jeune homme, il n'aimait pas être mal informé, et s'il se trompait sur le jeune... ce serait bien la première fois que ça lui arrive.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bienvenu en prison, chapitre 2.

Plus les heures passaient et moins Scott se sentait bien, encore moins lorsqu'il se rendit à ce qu'ils appellent la « cantine » et qu'il se retrouva entouré de tout ces détenus... il ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible pour que personne ne le remarque. Il pouvait toujours espérer, non ? Alors qu'il était seul à une table, d'autres jeunes hommes d'à peu prés son âge s'approchèrent, sourire de sale fouine sur le visage.

« ça, c'est pour moi. » Fit l'un d'entre eux en prenant le dessert du petit nouveau. Scott se contenta de lui sourire.

« Ok, si tu veux. » Scott ou celui qui s'en fichait du moment qu'on lui foutait la paix.

L'inconnu ricana et allait sûrement continuer de l'emmerder malgré tout si quelqu'un n'avait pas attrapé le poignet de l'emmerdeur de service pour le tordre, sur le coup il lacha le dessert dans un petit couinement pas du tout viril. Scott leva son regard vers une tête qu'il connaissait déjà : Peter. Celui-ci fixait l'inconnu d'un regard dur semblant dire « _Ose répliquer. Juste, ose qu'on rigole._ ». Le jeune se tétanisa sur place en devenant tout blanc. Vu qu'il ne répliquait pas, Peter se contenta de le relâcher, pris le dessert et partit à une autre table. Drôle de bonhomme celui-là, pensa Scott.

« T'es con, c'est le nouveau co-piaule de Peter. » Dit un homme un peu plus âgé à l'inconnu qui n'avait toujours pas daigné bouger.

« Sérieux ? Putain, un peu plus et je signais mon arrêt de mort... »

Sous le regard perplexe de Scott, le groupe s'éloigna pour manger eux aussi sur une autre table. Définitivement, il devait être tombé sur l'un des mecs les plus dangereux de cette prison, mais il ne comprenait pas trop... Pourquoi ça signait leurs arrêt de mort s'ils l'approchaient ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il bénéficiait de sa protection ou un truc du genre. À moins qu'il ait oublié de lui en toucher deux mots. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi il ne mangeait pas carrément avec lui au lieu d'aller manger plus loin ? Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas cette situation. Mis à part qu'il était à nouveau seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, le truc c'est qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude, néanmoins, il se voyait mal se lier d'amitié avec des criminels notoires.

Malgré tout, Scott n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur des « à priori », si certains voulaient discuter avec lui, il n'avait absolument rien contre. Mais il se rendait compte que vu comme ils avaient peur de Peter, et visiblement ce qu'il pouvait leur faire s'ils s'approchaient de lui, c'était peine perdu. Dans un autre sens, il sentait que si certains pouvaient l'approcher, ce ne serait pas simplement pour discuter... ça allait être compliqué, cette incarcération. Il fallait prier pour que son appel passe et qu'il puisse avoir un nouveau procès. Cette situation était franchement ridicule... Il passait pour être le plus malchanceux des hommes, franchement. 30 ans ! 30 ans de prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Juste parce qu'il était là au mauvais endroit, au très mauvais moment ! Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui...

Il mangea finalement à peine avant de rejoindre les douches, à première vue elles étaient vides, c'était des douches communes sans aucune porte... Alors qu'il laissait ses affaire dans le vestiaire pour ne prendre que son savon et sa serviette, à peine fut-il à l'intérieur qu'un petit groupe d'homme arriva, plus âgé que ceux de tout à l'heure. Ils sourirent de manière pas du tout rassurante en voyant le pauvre Scott, une visible victime à leurs yeux.

« Alors le nouveau, on se proméne seul ? »

Le nouveau en question déglutit difficilement, il ne la sentait pas du tout cette histoire, il était seul dans les douches avec eux et... Bon sang mais il n'était pas censé avoir un gardien dans le coin pour éviter ce genre de choses ? Ho. Il venait de se rappeler que les gardiens l'avaient en grippe tout ça parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait buté un policier... Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pendant ce temps, il s'était fais encerclé par les hommes, au nombre de trois. Il avait tellement reculé à leur approche qu'il sentait le carrelage froid coller à son dos. L'homme le plus proche l'attrapa par les cheveux avec un grand sourire, le tirant à lui.

« Il est temps de fêter ton arrivé... »

L'inconnu se lécha les lèvres alors que ses petits camarades ricanaient comme des petites hyènes, l'angoisse montait dans le ventre de Scott qui se faisait mettre à genoux pour le type. Il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et rien que l'idée le dégoûtait au plus haut point... même s'il s'y attendait. C'était monnaie courante dans le milieu carcérale.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher ce qui ne t'appartient pas ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait d'arriver et que personne n'avait entendu. Les trois hommes se figèrent instantanément.

« Peter ? Je.. Enfin.. Vous vous doutez que si j'avais su... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se prit un coup de poing au visage, puis dans le ventre, avant de se faire mettre à terre. Peter attrapa le bras de l'homme, un pied posé sur son dos pour le maintenir au sol, il tira dessus d'un coup sec, faisant hurler l'homme de douleur. Il venait de lui déboîter le bras. C'était un simple avertissement, pour cette fois. Il relâcha sa victime.

« Vous deux, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort. Et la prochaine fois, je t'arrache ce qui te sert de deuxième cerveau. »

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent pour aider leur « pote » et quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Pendant ce temps, Scott s'était relevé et s'adossait au mur, il ne revenait pas de la scène qui venait se se passer sous ses yeux. Il fixait Peter du regard, définitivement, ce mec était dangereux... Le plus vieux, qui venait d'allumer l'eau pour commencer à se doucher, tourna enfin son regard vers lui.

« Quoi ? » Comment ça, quoi ? C'était vraiment si banal pour lui ?

« ça veut dire que je vous appartiens ? » Parce que s'il avait bien enregistré quelque chose de la conversation, c'était ça.

« Tout ce qui partage ma cellule, m'appartient. » ça avait le mérité d'être clair et simple.

« Ho. D'accord. » D'une certaine manière, il se sentait rassuré que personne d'autre n'aurait le droit de le toucher... à moins qu'il n'obtienne l'autorisation exceptionnelle du Hale. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? » Scott cligna un peu des yeux, bien sûr qu'il en avait, comme tout le monde.

« Si c'est pour resté en vie, je peux bien mettre ma fierté de côté... » Peter esquissa, peut-être, un faible sourire. Il trouvait le jeune assez amusant. Mais Scott n'avait pas terminé, il relança la discussion. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez me violer ? » Oui, il posait la question ! Quoi de plus normal ? Ça paraissait tellement évident, vu qu'apparemment il était à lui, il préférait se préparer mentalement. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Peter éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement... Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un homme qui a besoin de violer quelqu'un ? J'ai bien assez de personne consentante à mes pieds... C'est vrai que j'ai commis un tas de crime, mais le viol n'en fait pas parti. »

Scott n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchis, mais maintenant qu'il lui disait, c'est clair que Peter était sexy. Diablement sexy et attirant, malgré son air mystérieux et froid. Son regard glissa sur le corps du Hale et il se sentit rougir en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et détourna le regard. Ça n'avait pourtant rien d'étrange, ils étaient sous les douches, entre homme, il n'y avait normalement aucune ambiguïté. En voyant la réaction du plus jeune, Peter s'approcha pour murmurer sensuellement à son oreille.

« Bien sûr, si tu es consentant, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi... »


	3. Chapitre 3

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 3.

« Scott ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le brun leva son regard vers son ami, Stiles, qu'il rencontrait au parloir. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'écoutait pas tellement, son esprit trop préoccupé par ce Peter qui n'était jamais loin, il avait l'impression qu'il le suivait comme son ombre. C'était à la fois flippant et rassurant, parce que Peter lui faisait peur... mais en même temps, il le protégeait de quelques attaques que ce soit. En fait, il devait y avoir un truc là-dedans. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher comme ça, c'était impossible. Peter protégeait son co-piaule de cellule ? Sans contrepartie ? Bon, d'accord, il avait bien compris qu'il lui appartenait, mais si ce n'était pas pour le violer alors... pour quoi ?

« Désolé... Alors, pour l'appel ? » Stiles pinça les lévres.

« Même si ça passe, avec l'avocat que tu te paies... » Scott soupira.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas les moyens pour mieux que ça ! » Le châtain prit la main du brun dans la sienne, voulant lui montrer qu'il était là.

« Tu pourrais demander à Jackson, aprés tout, ses parents sont avocat... » Ils s'échangérent un regard, ils savaient tout deux que c'était tout simplement impossible.

« Jackson ? Tu parles du gars qui m'a martyrisé toutes mes années de Lycée et qui doit se réjouir de la situation au moment où je te parle ? » L'autre baissa son regard, il essayait de trouver des solutions mais... ce n'était vraiment pas évident, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Est-ce que ça se passe bien, au moins ? Tu ne t'es pas encore fais tapé dessus ou... ? » Long silence gênant, mais Scott savait quelle était la question qui lui brûlait les lévres, il connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour ça.

« Je ne me suis pas encore fais violer, non... mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Mon co-piaule est intervenu à temps. » Le Stilinski haussa les sourcils.

« Ton co-piaule ? »

« Peter Hale. » Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et devint tout pâle. Tiens, Scott avait une impression de déjà vu, c'est que ça devenait une manie...

« Le Peter Hale ? » Demanda Stiles à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Alors quoi ? C'était Voldemort ce mec ou un truc du genre ?

« Ben... Je suppose ? » Le pauvre hyperactif avait un air complétement ahuri sur le visage.

« Putain... Scott ! Je sais que tu t'intéresses pas à ce genre de chose mais Peter Hale c'est genre... Un parrain de la mafia, tu vois ? C'est super dangereux d'être avec lui, et pas parce qu'il a des ennemis, même s'il en a sans doute... Ce mec est dangereux. Ho bon sang. Il faut que tu demandes absolument à changer de cellule. » Ha bah tiens... Comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte tout seul, comme un grand, que Peter était dangereux.

« Impossible, les gardiens m'ont justement mis là pour me faire payer l'assassinat du policier... » Stiles poussa un profond soupir d'agonie en posant son front contre la table, résigné.

« Tu es entouré d'abrutis mon pauvre Scott... » Le nommé sourit doucement.

« Heureusement que tu es là pour relever le niveau alors. » Stiles releva la tête pour lui sourire à son tour, touché par ses propos.

« Je te sortirais de là, tu peux me faire confiance ! » Le sourire de Scott s'élargit.

« Je compte sur toi. »

à vrai dire, il croyait en son meilleur ami mais pas en ses chances de pouvoir sortir d'ici, c'était quasiment peine perdu. Stiles finit par partir tout en jetant un œil suspicieux à un des gardien qui les observait un peu trop à son goût depuis tout à l'heure. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il avait attentivement écouter leur conversation. Leur regards se croisérent et ils ne se lachérent pas jusqu'à ce que Stiles atteignent la porte de sortie et... lui tire la langue. Ce qui ne manqua pas de décontenancer le gardien qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Sans plus attendre, l'hyperactif quitta les lieux avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dit gardien se trouvait à la cellule de Peter, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait ou l'observait.

« Tiens, Derek, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » L'homme acquiesca en tendant le petit dossier au détenu.

« Aucun antécédent, l'histoire ne tient même pas la route. » Peter haussa les épaules.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » Derek soupira.

« Je pense qu'il est innocent, mais il n'a qu'un avocat commis d'office... » Le détenu regardait un peu dans le dossier avant de rouler des yeux.

« Mon pauvre neveu... tu n'as toujours pas compris que les innocents ne le restent pas longtemps ici ? »

Le neveu en question se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, il savait que son oncle se méfiait de tout le monde comme la peste et il y avait de quoi. Au moindre signe de faiblesse, la moitié... non, les trois-quarts de la prison lui tomberait dessus. Sans parler du nombre incalculable de fois où on avait tenté de le tuer. Alors oui, peut-être qu'il était violent, cruel et manipulateur mais on ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Bien qu'il l'était déjà avant d'arriver en prison.

« Essaie juste de ne pas trop l'abimer, avec un peu de chance il finira par sortir dans quelques mois... » Peter eut l'air pensif un bref instant avant de répondre.

« As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un resté dans ma cellule aussi longtemps ? »

« Non, justement. » Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire en coin, le maximum qu'avait vécu un autre détenu dans sa cellule ne dépassait pas les six jours. Soit il était devenu fou, soit il avait été tué, soit changé de cellule... mais rester longtemps dans la même cellule que ce psychopathe ? Nope.

« De toute manière, ce que j'en fais, ça ne te regarde pas... à moins que tu t'intéresses à lui d'une maniére ou d'une autre ? » à cette question, Derek battit un peu des paupiéres, la vision de l'autre énerguméne hyperactif en tête.

« Il a un ami intéressant. » Peter ricana, l'ami en question devait certainement être intéressant pour attirer l'attention de Derek, en effet.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, les gens évitant d'approcher Scott – ou Peter mais ça c'était habituel. Il se sentait bien seul. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait en tête le plus âgé, il ne lui parlait pas. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé depuis l'histoire des douches, en même temps, vu l'effet qu'il lui avait fais juste avec ces mots, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, voir nerveux. Peter, lui, n'éprouvait rien de spécial, aprés ces quelques mots il était parti en le laissant en plan et de temps à autre il l'observait, se demandant de quelle maniére allait craquer celui-là. Innocent... ce mot faisait véritablement rire Peter, il n'y avait pas d'innocents dans ce monde.

Le soir arriva et les deux se couchérent, toujours sans un mot. Mais alors que la nuit passée s'était déroulé sans soucis, cette fois ce n'était pas le cas... il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Scott était complétement gelé sous sa fine couverture. Il ne devait pas y avoir de chauffage dans cette prison, il ne voyait que ça... Ses dents claquaient à un point tel que Peter passa la tête sous le lit.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? Tu m'empêches de dormir. » Scott ouvrit de grands yeux, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire c'est énerver le Hale... Il remonta un peu plus la couverture.

« Je.. heu... désolé... » Il referma les yeux en tentant d'arrêter les claquements de dents, les serrant, mais sentant de légers courants d'air venir caresser sa peau, ça revenait de plus belle.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le mouvements de Peter descendre de son lit. Là, ses dents, son cœur et même sa respiration se stoppérent net. Peter allait le tuer, c'était sûr... Peut-être qu'en faisant le mort, il renoncerait. Il attendait ainsi, dans le suspense le plus complet, sans faire un seul mouvement... puis il sentit le lit s'affaisser. Et si ce n'était que ça. Une chaleur vint l'entourer, ainsi qu'une autre couverture le recouvrir. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux avec précautions et perplexité, pas sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Peter était dans son dos, les deux bras autour du plus jeune et sa propre couveture sur eux.

« Heu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Le Hale haussa un sourcil.

« ça ne se voit pas ? Je te réchauffe, qu'on puisse enfin dormir. »

Ha. Bah oui, dit comme ça, ça paraissait logique. Mais c'était tout ? Il n'allait pas lui faire quoique ce soit ? C'est vrai que Peter lui avait dis qu'il ne violait personne... mais... qui sait, il aurait pu lui mentir aprés tout. En tout cas, ça ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions, il se contenta de rester comme ça. Scott le trouvait chaud. Un peu trop chaud. Et sa couverture était bien plus confortable et grande, Peter serait-il privilégié ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser pour le moment c'était son torse contre son dos faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur. Ses doigts vinrent alors entrelacer ceux de Peter posé sur lui.

Le plus vieux eut un mouvement de recul mais se stoppa en s'apercevant que le jeune homme venait de s'endormir. Drôle d'énerguméne. Réalisait-il qu'il s'endormait dans les bras d'un criminel très dangereux ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Lui-même était étonné de son propre comportement, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait pu dormir avec quelqu'un en toute tranquilité, il fallait qu'il se méfie de tout le monde, aussi bien les femmes que les hommes, il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance en qui que ce soit.. ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir contre le petit brun aux yeux de chiots.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 4.

Quand il se réveilla, Scott fut surpris de ne trouver personne, apparemment Peter était partis faire un tour dans la prison en lui laissant sa couverture. Ça ne devait pourtant pas faire longtemps que les gardiens avaient sonné le réveil. Ce qui était étonnant c'est que ça ne l'avait pas réveillé, il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps, depuis que cette histoire lui était tombé dessus, en fait. Il voulait encore profiter quelques minutes de la chaleur de la couverture de Peter, de bien meilleure qualité que la sienne. Il la remonta sur son nez et en respira l'odeur. L'odeur de Peter. C'était étrange de faire ça, non ? Mais personne n'était là pour le juger. Son odeur avait quelque chose de particulier qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, à moins que ce soit seulement dans sa tête. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par l'homme qui partageait sa cellule, il semblait dangereux et faisait frémir toute la prison, au moment où Scott s'était attendu à ce qu'il le tue, il l'avait en fait pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Il avait de quoi se poser des questions. Peut-être que Peter l'aimait bien ? Ou qu'il avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose ? La deuxième option paraissait plus probable.

Il quitta finalement son lit pour s'habiller comme il se doit puis sortit de sa cellule pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois arrivé dans la cantine, il jeta un regard à la salle et n'y trouva pas Peter. Où diable était-il ? C'était l'heure de manger, normalement tous le monde devait se trouver ici, à part les quelques retardataires qui avaient du mal à sortir du lit. Seulement, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Peter qui était sortis de la cellule bien avant lui. Il se mit seul à une table, sentant des regards hostile sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Si quelqu'un décidé de s'en prendre à lui maintenant, personne ne viendrait à sa rescousse. Est-ce que la menace Peter suffirait vraiment à les tenir éloigné ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait l'impression que ça ne tenait qu'à un fil, tout dépendait si on avait plus envie de le faire chier que peur de lui.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question longtemps puisque Peter arriva et s'installa à sa table le plus naturellement du monde. Scott fut soulagé de le voir et toute ses craintes se dissipèrent.

« Bonjour ! » Salua Scott, le sourire aux lèvres. Peter haussa un sourcil vers lui, peu habitué à ce qu'on l'accueille avec le sourire.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il sobrement.

« Où étiez-vous ? » Demanda curieusement le plus jeune, ce qui surprit un peu le Hale, ne connaissant personne qui lui demande quoique ce soit.

« En train de dépecer un gardien dans un coin. » Il dit ça d'un air tellement sérieux que Scott ouvrit de grand yeux ronds digne d'un hibou, ce qui amusa un peu l'autre.

« C'est une blague. Je fumais une cigarette, rien de plus. » Reprit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ho... Une blague... vous fumez, alors ? Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé vous savez. » Le plus vieux haussa les épaules.

« à mon âge, on n'a plus grand chose à craindre d'un cancer qui arrivera peut-être un jour. » L'innocent l'observa un moment.

« Vous avez quel âge ? » Tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner, Peter ne manqua pas d'éluder la question.

« Plus que ce que tu crois mais moins que ce que tu peux croire. » Et le plus jeune sourit.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça. » Peter commença à se demander s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de le draguer.

« Quelle importance de toute manière ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiète pour moi ? » Scott le regarda dubitatif.

« Bien sûr que si. Vous savez, c'est humain de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. En plus de ça, même si c'est parce que je vous appartiens, vous m'avez déjà sauvé les fesses une fois. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. » Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que Derek avait raison au sujet du gamin, pensa Peter.

« Tu sais, il faut que tu comprennes que tu es bien plus en danger avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Il paraît, mais pour le moment vous avez plutôt été gentil avec moi... » Haa, ce pauvre petit ne comprenait rien, se lamenta Peter intérieurement.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de continuer à papoter comme les joyeux co-piaule qu'ils étaient puisqu'un gardien s'approcha du plus jeune, Scott ne le connaissait pas encore, malgré que ce soit le neveu de Peter.

« McCall, tu es demandé au parloir. » Scott leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« Ah ? » Il ne voyait pas qui pourrait venir lui rendre visite, Stiles n'était pas censé venir ce jour-là.

Personne d'autre que son meilleur ami ne viendrait le voir, normalement, il partit tout de même voir de qui il s'agissait sans faire attention au regard entendu de Derek et Peter. Une fois au parloir, il faisait face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, habillé tout en noir, au point qu'il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas face à un Men In Black.

« Bonjour, Mr McCall. On ne se connait pas, mais je m'appelle Harris et j'aurais besoin de vous. Est-ce la vérité que vous partagez la cellule d'un certain Peter Hale ? » La voix de l'homme était étrangement monotone, Scott haussa les sourcils, qui était ce type ?

« Heu.. Oui, c'est vrai. » L'homme en noir joignit les mains sur la table, l'air d'être le plus sérieux du monde.

« Je voudrais que vous l'éliminiez. » Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon ? » Harris resta de marbre et continua.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous avez bien tué un policier, vous pouvez bien éliminer une des pires crapules qui existe, non ? Votre prix sera le mien, bien entendu. » Scott fronça les sourcils, il se foutait de lui ?

« Alors déjà, je suis innocent, et ensuite, non merci. Je ne tuerais pas cet homme, peu importe le prix. »

« Vraiment ? Même contre votre libération ? » C'en était trop, il se leva subitement en tapant contre la table.

« écoutez-moi bien, je ne suis pas un tueur ! » L'autre se contenta de déposer une carte de visite sous son nez, le plus calmement du monde.

« Comme vous voulez, vous savez où me joindre si vous changez d'avis... une fois que vous aurez réalisé à quel monstre vous avez à faire, vous pleurerez pour sortir d'ici. »

C'est sur ces mots que l'homme quitta l'endroit. Scott, énervé par ses paroles, déchirait la carte de visite. Non mais, pour qui ce prenait cet homme ? Il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Peter était un homme dangereux, d'accord, ça on l'avait compris, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le seul qu'on devrait enfermé ! Il avait hâte de raconter à Stiles qu'il avait rencontré un agent du F.B.I. En personne, tiens... En parlant de ça, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas regardé ce que cet homme faisait comme métier avant de déchirer sa carte. Si ça se trouve, il était vraiment du F.B.I. Quoique... non, ça n'avait pas de sens, les agents du F.B.I. Mettaient les gens en prison, ils n'essayaient pas de les faire assassiner une fois dedans. Du moins, il l'espérait. Si c'était le cas, alors il changerait définitivement de point de vue quand à la justice de ce pays, déjà qu'ils envoyaient un innocent en prison... Dans la même cellule qu'un criminel réputé. On atteignait un sommet, mine de rien.

En tout cas, c'était normal que Peter se méfie de tout et tout le monde, il n'était sans doute pas le premier à qui on proposait ce genre de marché et l'homme est tellement cupide et égoïste que la plupart avaient dû accepter. Certains ont dû refuser par peur, après tout, Peter est quelqu'un qui sait se défendre et il n'a sûrement aucune pitié pour ceux qui essaie de le tuer. Pourquoi voulait-on sa mort d'ailleurs ? Il était en prison, il payait pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, peu importe lesquels, il ne voulait même pas savoir.

En arrivant devant la cellule, il fut surprit de trouver un drap blanc cachant la vue de l'intérieur. Il haussa les sourcils, ne connaissant pas les us et coutumes dans une prison, il se demanda si Peter faisait sécher du linge. Il hésita tout de même à entrer, cherchant si ça avait une signification particulière, on ne sait jamais.

« Tu comptes resté planté là encore longtemps, gamin ? »

La voix de Peter s'était élevé de derrière le draps et Scott se demanda comment il savait qu'il était là, il ne l'avait pas entendu penser quand même ? C'était parfaitement impossible. Il entra alors, s'apprêtant à lui rétorquer qu'il n'était pas un gamin, mais il se stoppa net devant la scène qui se passait... sur son lit en plus ! Peter y était assis, avec un jeune homme au-dessus de lui, à moitié nu, cuisses bien écartés par le plus vieux qui le pénétrait avec vigueur. Celui qu'il ne connaissait pas poussait des petits gémissements étouffés qu'il s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu de l'extérieur. Il restait là, la bouche entrouverte devant ce tableau inattendu. Peter sourit en coin.

« Tu veux nous rejoindre ? » Scott déglutit, puis-qu'apparemment il lui donnait le choix, il secoua doucement la tête.

« Regarde-nous, alors. »

ça, par contre, c'était un ordre. Sans décrocher son regard de celui de Peter, il alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là. Il n'avait jamais fais dans le voyeurisme mais il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde où tout lui était permis. Le Hale le regardait intensément tout en continuant de pilonner le petit cul du châtain qu'il avait entre les bras. Scott sentait comme une connexion entre eux, c'était étrange et pourtant véritablement excitant, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour un homme puisse lui faire de l'effet.

Ça commençait à devenir un peu gênant dans son boxer, une érection montrant le bout de son nez. Peter s'en rendait bien compte et s'en amusait, se léchant doucement les lèvres alors que Scott le dévorait du regard. Le Hale vint ensuite lécher et mordiller doucement la nuque de son petit soumis, le faisant doucement couiner de plaisir alors que Scott poussait un profond soupir, il avait l'impression que c'est à lui qu'il faisait ça alors qu'il ne le touchait même pas. Il frissonna d'envie alors qu'il venait se caresser l'entrejambe, son membre tendue de plus en plus voyant à travers ses vêtement. Ça devenait vraiment douloureux mais il hésitait à aller plus loin. Déjà parce que Scotty-Boy est du genre pudique, mais surtout parce que c'est Peter qui dirigeait les opérations.

Seulement, il ne sut trop comment, mais Scott pouvait lire dans le regard du Hale qu'il voulait qu'il aille plus loin. Le petit brun déboutonna alors son pantalon et baissa son boxer pour prendre son membre en main. Au même moment, Peter attrapa la verge de celui dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, et se mit à le caresser en rythme. Scott suivit le même mouvement de poignet sur sa queue, laissant échapper une légère plainte. Toujours cette étrange impression que c'était Peter qui le touchait et non pas lui. Ce moment dura un long instant qui parut pourtant tellement court aux yeux de Scott, les mouvements s'enchaînaient, accéléraient, les gémissement se faisant plus intense. Le plus vieux allait se profondément et si fortement pénétrer sa victime qu'on pouvait entendre ses bourses claquer contre les fesses de l'autres.

« Oui... Peter... Ho oui, vas-y... Haa... »

Le châtain se mordillait la lèvre alors qu'il jouissait en plusieurs jets qui se répandirent sur son torse. Scott ne tarda pas à suivre dans un long râle de plaisir alors que Peter se finissait entre les fesses de l'inconnu, jouissant dans le préservatif qu'il avait enfilé.

« Ton petit cul est toujours aussi étroit, Theo. » Commenta-t-il alors que l'autre se rhabillait.

« C'est comme ça que tu l'aimes, non ? » Le Theo le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de quitter les lieux.

Scott s'était rhabillé lui aussi, il était horriblement gêné de ce qui venait de se produire, mais c'était un peu trop tard pour ça.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 5.

Pour le restant de la journée, Scott s'évertuait à esquiver Peter. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux pour le moment. Il se sentait honteux, gêné et sale. C'était franchement intense ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux mais c'était mal. Déjà, depuis quand est-ce qu'il fantasmait sur les hommes ? Encore plus le criminel le plus dangereux de la prison ! Il devait être tombé sur la tête, ou du moins, il était sérieusement atteints. Peut-être était-il maso, en plus d'être homo et voyeur ? Ça n'arrangeait franchement pas ses affaires. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à encaisser pour le petit prude qu'il est.

Peter, lui, s'amusait de la situation. La réaction du gamin lui convenait parfaitement, pour une fois qu'il trouvait tant d'innocence dans un lieu comme celui-ci. En fait, même en dehors de ces murs, c'était quasiment impossible de trouver une telle personne, il en venait à se demander comment un juge pouvait croire une seule seconde que Scott soit coupable d'un meurtre. Les gens sont vraiment stupide.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à Derek qui venait d'approcher.

« Il a clairement refusé. » Peter ricana doucement.

« Ho vraiment ? » Le plus jeune acquiesça.

« Quand il a insisté en disant qu'il pouvait le faire sortir d'ici, il lui a répondu qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. » Le prisonnier sourit en coin. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour savoir que Scott ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Quel mignon petit... » C'était clair que dit comme ça, on avait bel et bien l'impression que Peter allait se faire un plaisir de le dévorer tout cru.

« L'homme a aussi dit qu'il finirait par pleurer pour sortir d'ici, une fois qu'il réalisera ce que tu es. » Ho, c'était trop d'honneur pour Peter. C'est qu'on commençait à bien le connaître.

« C'est sûr que ça arrivera tôt ou tard. »

« Peter... » Soupira l'autre, légèrement las de lui.

« Quoi ? Tu vas oser dire le contraire ?

\- Je me dis juste que tu pourrais lui montrer que tu n'es pas la monstre que tout le monde croit. » Le plus vieux des Hale haussa les sourcils. Son neveu était sérieux ? Il voulait vraiment qu'il fasse ça ? C'était tellement plus drôle de faire peur et d'être sadique.

« Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Pour garder un bon co-piaule, pour une fois. » Touché. Peter fit une petite moue.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Ou pas. Même en sachant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du jeune qui occupait sa cellule, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se montrer sentimental, ou s'épancher pour lui montrer que lui aussi est un homme avant d'être une brute sans scrupule. Et puis quoi encore. Derek ne voulait pas qu'il repeigne sa cellule en rose bonbon avec des arc-en-ciels non plus ? Parce qu'à la limite, c'était plus concevable que ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le gardien partit, continuant sa ronde mine de rien. Peter était tellement buté que ça le désolait, pas étonnant qu'il soit resté célibataire et qu'il n'ait connu rien d'autres que le sexe sans amour. Il savait que Peter n'était pas allergique à toute forme de sentiments, loin de là même, il était simplement méfiant et les mettait de coté. Surtout pour le genre de choses qu'il faisait avant d'arriver en prison, il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à de telles choses, une seconde d'hésitation suffisait pour se faire prendre. Et Peter n'avait jamais été pris. Il était bien trop doué pour cela.

Le McCall, lui, ne savait rien de cette discussion et à force de se promener dans la prison, avait trouvé la bibliothèque. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait une. Les livres de Peter venaient-ils de là ? Il ne trouva personne à l'intérieur, même pas un gardien ou un bibliothécaire, bref, quelqu'un pour surveiller tout ces livres. Il se mit tout de même à en faire le tour. Ils étaient pratiquement tous en bon état, ce qui était étonnant. C'était déjà difficile de garder des livres en état dans une établissement scolaire, alors dans une prison... si Stiles aurait sauté au rayon science-fiction/Fantastique, lui était plutôt dans le Thriller/Policier. Il fallait avouer qu'il était en plein dedans. Limite, bientôt il pourrait rajouter « Drame » peut-être.

Et s'il écrivait un livre sur ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ça se faisait beaucoup maintenant, peut-être même qu'ils en feraient un film. Bof, il n'aimait pas tellement écrire et qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ? La fortune ? La gloire ? Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Peut-être qu'on revisiterait son dossier pour enfin comprendre qu'il était innocent ? Il avait plus de chance en faisant appel. De toute façon, quand on n'a pas de chance, c'était peu probable que la roue tourne tout à coup.

« Bonjour. » Scott avait tellement sursauté qu'il avait failli en perdre le livre. Il leva son regard vers le gardien qu'il ne connaissait pas. « Tu es bien dans la même cellule que Hale ? » Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils, perplexe face à l'homme devant lui, il n'avait pas l'air méchant sans pour autant avoir l'air commode.

« Euh, oui ?

\- Et ça se passe bien ? » à cette question, le prisonnier ne put que se rappeler de scène de toute à l'heure et se mit légèrement à rougir.

« Hm, oui, ça se passe bien.

\- ça fait deux jours que tu es ici, et ça se passe bien ? Tu es sûr ? » Scott fronça un peu les sourcils. C'était si dur à croire ? Justement, il n'était là QUE depuis deux jours, on pouvait peut-être laisser le temps à Peter de profiter un peu de la compagnie qu'il avait, non ? C'était le cas de le dire, en plus.

« Oui, je suis sûr.

\- D'accord. Si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, tu peux venir me voir, je pourrais te faire changer de cellule. Mon nom est Christopher Argent. »

C'est sur ces mots que le gardien partit. Scott était perplexe, entre celui qui venait un peu plus tôt pour l'encourager à tuer Peter, celui-là qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait et qu'il lui proposait même son aide... Peter n'était pas un monstre, quand même ! Bon, c'est vrai, il le connaissait peu. Très peu. Depuis deux jours, quoi. Mais il s'était plutôt montré gentil avec lui. Et pervers, aussi, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, parce que lui n'était pas prés de le faire.

Quand, un peu plus tard, Peter entra dans la cantine, il fut quelque peu surpris de ne pas y trouver Scott. Il ne chercha pas après mais espérait, intérieurement, très intérieurement même, qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Normalement, la seule menace de Peter devrait faire se tenir à carreau tout ceux qui aurait pu s'en prendre au plus jeune, mais on n'était jamais à l'abris d'un rebelle ou deux... voir d'un suicidaire. Mais, bien qu'il appartienne à Peter, celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de chercher plus loin que ça. Il ne pouvait pas montrer une once d'inquiétude, c'était comme ça. Il dîna donc seul, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Peu après, il fut finalement soulagé de trouvé l'innocent dans leur cellule, endormi dans son lit, un livre entre les bras. Il avait réussi à l'esquiver toute la journée finalement. Profitant du peu d'intimité qu'il avait, vu qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux et que l'autre dormait, il lui retira le livre des bras pour le poser sur la petite table qui étaient là et mit la couverture sur lui pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'un malade, non plus. Il entendrait tousser, éternuer et renifler, ça l'agacerait très vite.

Au petit matin, Scott frissonna légèrement en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, le réveillant doucement. Il entrouvrit les yeux, puis sentit un nouveau souffle qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ça venait, mais il aimait ça, il se sentait bien. Ça remontait doucement sur son oreille avant de s'égarer dans ses cheveux qui bougeaient au même rythme que le souffle. À bien y regarder, il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il sentait, mais aussi une masse chaude dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Une bouillotte géante ? Un ours qui avait envahis son lit ? Impossible, il venait de se rappeler qu'il était en prison. Par conséquent, le seul qui pouvait être derrière lui... Il ouvrit tout à coup les yeux pour le regarder. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien Peter qui s'était incrusté dans son lit et le serrait entre ses bras.

C'était la toute première fois qu'il pouvait le regarder alors qu'il dormait. Ainsi, il avait l'air si paisible et bien moins dangereux que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Tellement beau. Scott ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'il trouva incroyablement doux. Peter grogna légèrement de contentement, contrairement à ce que pensait Scott, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il sourit doucement et vint poser son front contre son épaule, respirant son odeur de mâle...

Puis se reprit bien vite en sortant des bras de Peter, il s'assit sur le lit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ? Il suffisait de se réveiller dans les bras du Hale pour s'abandonner complétement à lui ? Il était foutu, c'était clair. Mais d'abord, pourquoi Peter était dans son lit ? Il n'en voyait pas du tout la raison. Il avait l'air si serein en plus... Il pensait qu'il se méfiait de tout le monde, mais clairement, ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'on avait lorsqu'on se méfiait de quelqu'un.

Quand le Hale se réveilla à son tour, il ne fut pas très heureux de constater qu'il était seul dans le lit. Et dans la cellule. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir encore la chaleur de celui qui se trouvait là quelques instants auparavant. Le môme avait fuis mais Peter n'allait pas le laisser faire plus longtemps, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il lui appartenait. Et s'il ne prenait pas soin de lui, qui le ferait ? Il se leva, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il savait exactement où trouver son petit jeune. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans les douches, où Scott venait de prendre place sous l'eau et baissa le regard en voyant le corps nu de Peter.

« _Ne penser à rien. Regarder ses pieds et ne penser à rien._ »

Ils étaient, une fois de plus, seul dans les douches et Peter s'approcha de lui, Scott ne savait pas encore s'il devait avoir peur ou non.

« Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ? » Le petit brun s'étonna de la question, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Je ne vous évite pas...

\- Ne prends pas pour un con, en plus. » Scott déglutit, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions d'énerver le Hale et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

« Je suis désolé... » Peter fronça les sourcils, c'en était trop pour lui, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Scott s'excusait ! Il l'attrapa soudainement et le plaqua contre le mur froid de la pièce.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es désolé ? Mais désolé de quoi au juste ? C'était si terrible hier pour que tu te mettes à m'éviter comme la peste ?

\- Non ! » Scott regardait franchement Peter cette fois, mais déglutit difficilement tout de même. « Ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous et je ne vous trouve pas repoussant, loin de là ! C'est plutôt moi... je... je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'attirance pour un homme. Ni pour le voyeurisme. Je sais que vous ne voyez pas les choses sous le même angle, mais l'attirance que j'ai pour vous, c'est mal... »

C'est mal. Ou comment donner envie à Peter de persister dans cette voix. C'était de la pure provocation là. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, tu es attiré par moi ? » Personne à part Scott n'était dupe, il avait bien compris qu'il l'attirait. Lui ? Le faire culpabiliser pour le pousser à tout avouer sans détour ? Ce n'était tellement pas son genre...

« Je... oui. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme si dangereux et pourtant si fascinant... »

Il était déstabilisé par ces yeux gris, plus si froid que cela, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait. Alors que le visage de Peter se rapprocher doucement du sien, il ferma les paupières pour profiter de ces lèvres chaudes se posant sur les siennes. Ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper à Peter alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour laisser le champs libre à l'autre qui n'hésita pas une seconde à venir jouer doucement avec sa langue. Il intensifiait le baiser tout en le collant un peu plus contre le mur, râlant doucement sous l'envie.

Il ne savait pas trop où il mettait les pieds mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il les mettait. Peter n'avait décidément plus envie de lâcher ce pauvre innocent qui n'allait certainement pas le rester encore longtemps.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 6.

D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était bizarre. Même très bizarre, ce qui se passait là. Scott ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais les prisonniers commençaient à soupçonner quelque chose. Quatre jours que le petit brun était là et il ne semblait pas avoir perdu son sourire, loin de là. Il discutait avec Peter comme si c'était une seconde nature, et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Soit Peter était devenu quelqu'un de sympathique du jour au lendemain, ce qui était hautement improbable. Soit Scott avait un certain pouvoir sur lui.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, les hypothèses les plus folles apparaissaient au cœur de la prison. Certains disaient que Scott était en fait de sa famille, voir même carrément son fils caché, mais d'autres étant certains qu'ils étaient plutôt amant, au final certains disaient qu'il se tapait son fils, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant. Il y avait aussi des théories plus sérieuse, disant que si Scott était ainsi c'est qu'il devait avoir subi un dur entrainement et qu'il jouait un double-jeu pour que Peter ne se méfie pas de lui et qu'il puisse le tuer au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

Pour finir, certains voyaient là une chance en or... visiblement, le jeune homme ne laissait pas Peter indifférent, ce qui faisait de lui une faiblesse. La première faiblesse que Peter laissait entrevoir depuis des années. Même malade l'homme avait toujours été plus dangereux que quelqu'un de normal. Plus dangereux qu'un animal enragé. Il faudrait certainement être fou ou suicidaire pour s'attaquer à quelque chose qui appartienne à Peter, mais on n'avait rarement l'occasion de le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'atteindre ce qui lui sert de cœur, on n'était même pas sûr qu'il en est un. Peut-être était-ce une légende.

Mais Scott était loin de se douter de quoique ce soit, pour lui ça se passait juste bien avec Peter. Il savait qu'il était l'homme le plus dangereux de la prison, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et le protégerait, tant qu'il savait où était sa place et qu'il ne trahissait pas sa confiance. Quelque chose de simple pour celui qui avait été accusé à tort. Peter était particulier, c'est vrai. Il n'était pas non plus un enfant de cœur. Il s'était même envoyé en l'air avec un autre mec devant ses yeux. Pourtant, il le trouvait fascinant, beau à en tomber par terre, mais surtout, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer au moindre de ses contacts.

Il ne s'était rien passé de plus que le baiser échangé sous la douche, mais depuis, Scott suivait Peter comme un poussin suivrait sa maman. C'est vrai, il était perdu dans ce milieu carcérale qui n'était pas du tout le sien, c'était un autre monde qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais fréquenter mais maintenant il était là... et son seul point de repère rassurant était Peter. C'était peut-être bizarre de se dire ça mais Peter était le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. C'était... ouais, inexplicable. L'homme le plus dangereux et imprévisible de la prison mais aussi le seul qui était gentil avec lui.

La nuit tombait doucement et tout le monde était retourné dans sa cellule à présent. Peter et Scott étaient chacun dans leur lit respectif, à vrai dire, Peter ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé par la suite, à part à la cantine. Le Hale ne passait pas son temps à parler comme son ami hyperactif, il pouvait s'emmurer des heures dans le silence à lire tout simplement. Seulement là... Scott attendait qu'il le rejoigne. Il se tournait et se retournait, guettant un signe de sa part. Mais rien. Ça faisait trois nuits qu'il le rejoignait pour dormir mais pas cette fois ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il lui avait dis que c'était mal ?

Le plus âgé l'avait peut-être mal pris au final, après tout, ça lui paraissait tout à fait normal ce genre de chose alors que pour Scott c'était encore tout nouveau ! Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait être proche de l'homme mais ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en faisant ça le terrifiait réellement. Il était en proie au doute et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Si seulement Stiles était là, il pourrait le conseiller. Quoique... vu sa réaction de la dernière fois, il lui dirait surtout de fuir. Le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

« Peter ? Tu dors ? » Finit-il par chuchoter.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Répondit celui du dessus.

« Je... j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas pris mal... ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure... » Le Hale fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« à quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet que... c'était mal... enfin, vous voyez. » Le plus âgé ricana doucement avant de finalement descendre de son lit.

« Comment pourrais-je être vexé ? J'aime quand c'est mal. » Scott frissonna légèrement. C'était plus fort que lui, il le trouvait tout simplement torride.

« Vraiment ?

\- Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux vraiment ? » Le latino rougit un peu, ce qu'il voulait c'était évidemment que Peter vienne dormir avec lui.

« Je suis sûr que vous le savez très bien... » Peter sourit en coin.

« Je le sais, oui. Et si c'est ce que tu veux, alors embrasse-moi. » Scott ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu as bien entendu. Embrasse-moi. » Tout en disant ça, Peter s'installait au-dessus de lui et le plus jeune pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, son haleine envoûtante venir titiller ses sens..

« Ce n'est pas bien de me mettre au pied du mur...

\- Parfait alors, je n'aime pas faire le bien... »

Sans plus attendre, Scott fondit sur sa bouche, la dévorant avec envie tout en passant ses bras autour du plus vieux. C'était fou comme sa raison et son cœur se contredisaient. L'un disait qu'il devait arrêter tout de suite, fuir loin des bras du Hale, ne plus jamais approcher de ce feu qui allait finir par le consumer. Il finirait brûler et aurait du mal à se relever, s'il s'en relève un jour. L'autre lui incitait à continuer, c'était trop bon pour arrêter, on a qu'une vie alors autant en profiter, même si on se brûle, ce n'est pas si grave. Il faut vivre sa vie à fond pour ne jamais avoir de regrets.

Peter s'installa dans le lit comme il en avait déjà prit l'habitude et si jusque-là Scott avait dormis avec lui tout en restant de dos, cette fois il se laissa complétement aller contre Peter, venant se blottir contre lui. Le Hale s'autorisa un petit sourire, profitant de cette présence entre ses bras, il passa doucement ses doigts entre les cheveux bruns du plus jeune. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être même de sa vie, il se surprenait d'apprécier autre chose que la violence et la haine, ce qu'il avait toujours connu en somme. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu aimer une personne telle que lui de toute manière ? C'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, pourtant il se trouvait que Scott semblait l'aimer. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, il ne semblait même pas y avoir de réelle raison. Mais il sentait son cœur battre pour lui.

C'était encore pire du côté de Peter, plus il l'observait, plus il l'écoutait, plus il lui parlait et plus il avait l'impression que le monde qu'il s'était construit était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Plus simplement, il se surprenait en constatant qu'il avait réellement envie de protéger le garçon. Pas seulement son intégrité physique. Son sourire. Sa douceur. Sa naïveté. Tout chez lui sentait l'innocence qu'il pensait inexistante dans ce monde, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se ternisse entre ses murs. Il serra doucement le garçon contre lui, une impression de tristesse, de douleur, traversant sa poitrine.

Peter savait. Il savait mieux que quiconque que Scott était en danger avec lui. S'il voulait vraiment le protéger alors il devait l'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. C'était sa seule option s'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Scott n'avait toujours aucune idée de tout ça, il était à des milliers de kilomètres des pensées de Peter, à dire vrai, il avait déjà bien assez avec les siennes. Comment aurait-il pu imaginé tomber sous le charme du mec le plus craint de la prison ? Lui ? Certainement le garçon le plus pacifique de toute la prison ? C'était peut-être ça, au final, qui les liés. Ils étaient totalement différent et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'attirer. Tout deux comme fasciné par ce quelque chose qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais. L'innocence et l'impure.

Le lendemain matin tout se passa pour le mieux. Tranquillement, même. Scott parlait toujours à Peter comme si c'était la plus normale des choses, mais il trouvait ce dernier étonnamment silencieux. Il lui répondait peu, comme si quelque chose le travaillait. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard qu'il comprit le lourd silence du Hale. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur cellule et que deux gardiens se trouvaient là, à les attendre. Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur en les voyant.

« McCall, tu prends tes affaires, tu changes de cellule.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est Peter qui l'a demandé. »

Scott se figea en entendant ça. Tout son corps se glaça comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau gelé. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il se tourna vers le plus âgé.

« C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. » Son cœur rata un battement.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Ne pose pas de question et pars, c'est tout. » Scott se crispa. Comment Peter pouvait lui dire de juste partir, comme ça ? Comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux.

« Je reste, alors.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Tu dois partir.

\- Non ! À moins que tu me donnes une bonne raison, je ne partirais pas ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils vont me faire si je ne suis plus dans ta cellule ! Et je ne veux pas ! »

Les deux gardiens auraient pu s'interposer et finalement décider de qui ferait quoi, mais ils étaient étrangement fasciné par la situation. Depuis que Peter était là et avait fermement affirmé son pouvoir dans la prison, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait réellement tête. Un gamin en plus. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas arrêter l'engrenage, mais plutôt en connaître la fin. Ce fut à cette instant que la main de Peter frappa la joue du gamin. Les spectateurs étaient scotchés, attendant la suite avec impatience, le silence régnant presque dans la prison et le Hale avait parfaitement conscience qu'on l'observait, à l'affût d'un signe de faiblesse de sa part.

« Cesse de faire ton gamin capricieux, tu es dans une prison ici et c'est moi qui fait la loi. Tu n'es plus dans ta petite vie insouciante, il faudrait que tu grandisses avant que je ne t'arrache les ailes et que tu ne puisses plus jamais mener une existence normale... ma patience à des limites. »

La patience. Voilà une chose qu'il ne savait même pas avoir. Mais quand Scott le regarda de ses yeux remplit de larmes, il sentit un autre sentiment inconnu jusqu'à ce jour : la culpabilité. La gifle n'avait pas vraiment fait mal à Scott mais les mots du Hale, lui faisaient comme sentir son cœur tomber en miette... ils se connaissaient depuis peu, c'est vrai. Et il savait que ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver à chaque instant, pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché à lui.

« Non ! Je reste ! »

Déclara fermement le plus jeune avant de repartir dans la cellule. Peter serra les poings, c'était raté. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire fuir quelqu'un. En même temps, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aimait. C'était sans doute le plus dangereux dans l'histoire, si quelque chose arrivait à Scott, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait mais ce ne serait certainement pas beau à voir...

Les deux gardiens étaient restés planté là. Ils n'en revenaient pas. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un tenait à rester dans la même cellule que Peter, pourtant il avait déjà fais fuir les pires masochistes qu'ils aient vu. Qui était donc ce garçon ? N'avait-il vraiment commis qu'un seul crime ? Peut-être qu'un seul de reconnu mais qu'en réalité... ? Les rumeurs allaient certainement continuer à enfler dans les jours qui viennent.

Énervé au plus haut point, Peter cogna contre le mur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et fusilla du regard tout ceux qui se trouvaient encore là, à l'observer, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'y avait pas souvent de l'animation en prison, à part les bagarres de temps en temps et les petits jeunes qui se font violer... mais alors ça ! C'était comme regarder une série américaine tellement c'était génial ! Ils ne savaient pas réellement ce qui se passait entre Peter et Scott, ils en étaient même très loin, la plupart détestant Peter, les autres en ayant plutôt peur ou ne voulant juste pas avoir à faire à lui... mais là, c'était unanime. Ils voulaient la suite de cette histoire ! Quelqu'un qui tient tête au Hale ?! C'était une situation totalement inespéré.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?! » Gronda finalement le Hale.

Tout le monde aurait pu répondre que non, en effet, ils sont en prison et n'ont donc absolument rien de mieux à faire, et pourtant, tout le monde fit comme s'ils avaient soudainement une vie passionnante. Quand à Peter, il préféra aller se calmer à la salle de musculation, histoire de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait pas deux solutions, il devait faire partir le garçon d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

 **Hello tous ! Je suis content que l'histoire vous plaise parce que vraiment... J'adore l'écrire ! Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! Désolé de ne pas vous répondre, mais la plupart du temps j'oublie ou alors je ne sais pas quoi dire... ^^"**

 **à Lundi prochain pour la suite en tout cas !**


	7. Chapitre 7

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 7.

Peter faisait sa musculation, tout en essayant de se vider la tête et réfléchir à la suite des événements. Ce n'était pas évident de convertir les deux. Dans la salle il n'y avait que lui et un jeune détenu qui paraissait encore plus énervé que lui. Il tapait violemment dans un punching-ball. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait, il ne pouvait quand même pas passer une plus mauvaise journée que lui ? Puis, quelqu'un d'autre fit son entrée et esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant le Hale, visiblement, c'est lui qu'il cherchait. Il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Alors ? On dirait que ça chauffe avec ton nouveau colocataire.

\- Je pense que toute la prison s'en est aperçu.

\- Tu sais, il suffit d'un mot de toi pour que je m'occupe de lui. » Peter fronça les sourcils et se leva pour le dominer à nouveau.

« Si tu oses toucher un seul de ses cheveux, tu peux me croire qu'on va retrouver ta tête ailleurs que sur ton corps. » L'autre détenu frémit mais n'en montra rien.

« Avoue qu'il te plait.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, mais pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez fou pour vouloir rester dans ma cellule, je ne vois pas vraiment de raison de le mettre dehors.

\- C'est justement parce que tu as voulu le mettre dehors que c'est intéressant.

\- J'avais mes raisons.

\- Il t'a tenu tête et il est toujours vivant...

\- Oui et alors ? Je vais pas tuer un gamin parce que c'est le seul qui a su comprendre ma grandeur d'âme. » L'autre ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Toi ? Depuis quand tu as une âme ?

\- Je suis un incompris. »

L'inconnu se décida à partir tout en secouant la tête, et Peter soupira. Il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il disait pour ne pas se trahir, il était tout de même content d'avoir réussi à un peu dévié la conversation, sinon l'autre n'aurait pas hésité à entendre ce qu'il voulait bien entendre. S'il arrivait vraiment à penser que le Hale tenait à Scott alors il n'imaginait même pas ce qui pourrait arriver au plus jeune.

Scott, quand à lui, se sentait dévasté. Triste. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour que le Hale veuille se débarrasser de lui ? Il lui semblait pourtant avoir fais ce qu'il fallait pour être dans ses bonnes grâces. Qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. À moins que ce ne soit pas le cas ? Il n'était peut-être que son jouet et à présent, il s'était lassé et voulait le jeter ? Il n'en savait rien, vraiment. Il était perdu et aimerait juste comprendre, que Peter lui donne au moins une ébauche d'explication !

Mais il n'y eut pas d'explication. Scott resta dans sa cellule toute la journée alors que Peter vaquait à ses occupations, ailleurs. Il essayait de trouver une solution à tout ça mais n'en trouvait aucune qui le satisfasse vraiment. Sans doute parce qu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune envie que Scott quitte sa cellule. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui et l'éloigner... c'était comme revenir à la triste vie qu'il avait toujours eu. Scott était comme un rayon de soleil qui était venu égayer ses jours.

Peter mangea seul, fixant les autres détenus de façon menaçante et méprisante. Si un seul d'entre eux se permettait une remarque, il pouvait être sûr de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Parce que Peter lui aurait crevé les yeux avec sa fourchette. Ses méthodes étaient peut-être un peu draconienne mais elles avaient fais leurs preuve. Comme toujours, il ne les laisserait voir aucune faille, aucune faiblesse de sa part, et que Scott ne soit pas à ses côtés ne changerait rien.

Cependant, quand il revint enfin à sa cellule en fin de journée, il eut le cœur serré en trouvant un Scott en position fœtal sous sa couverture. Il avait sûrement passé la journée là, à déprimer, et il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée... le fait de faire perdre à Scott son sourire ne lui plaisait guère.

« Scott ? » Appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'eut qu'un petit reniflement comme réponse, visiblement Scott avait pleuré, ou pleurait encore actuellement, et ça ne le fit qu'un peu plus culpabiliser, chose dont il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude, comme on peut s'en douter.

« Scott, tu pleures ? » Nouveau reniflement.

« Non. » Répondit la petite voix du gamin.

Ou plutôt, il ne pleurait plus, ses larmes s'étaient asséchées. Sans doute en partie parce qu'il n'avait rien bu depuis le petit-déjeuner et qu'il commençait à avoir la gorge sèche. Peter soupira et prit place à côté de son protégé.

« Je ne m'y suis peut-être pas pris de la bonne façon...

\- De la bonne façon pour quoi ? Pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais plus le bienvenu ici ? Je te rassure, c'était parfaitement clair...

\- Non, Scott... Tu te trompes, les choses ne sont pas ainsi... Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. » Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Scott releva son regard embrumé vers celui du Hale qui vint passer tendrement la main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi, au contraire, c'est parce que je veux te protéger que tu dois t'éloigner...

\- Vous avez peur de me faire du mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas totalement exclu mais il y a plus important. Si tu restes avec moi, ils vont finir par s'en prendre à toi...

\- Qui ?

\- Mes ennemis. Il y en a partout, pas seulement celui qui est venu te voir pour que tu me tues, ils sont nombreux, autant à l'intérieur de la prison qu'à l'extérieur... » Scott haussa les sourcils.

« Tu étais au courant pour... ?

\- Oui, mais je sais que tu as refusé. Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal. Mon monde n'est pas le tien et si je te laissais faire, un beau jour je te retrouverais complètement brisé... et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça. » Le plus jeune posa sa main sur celle de Peter.

« Toi, l'homme le plus dangereux de la prison, sûrement l'un des plus dangereux du monde sans doute... tu tiens tellement à moi que tu as peur ? Ça n'a pas de sens... je n'ai rien de spécial...

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu craques pour le criminel sans cœur que je suis ? Ça n'a pas plus de sens. » Scott sourit doucement, l'homme n'avait pas tort. Peter vint embrasser ses paupières avant de venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant intensément.

« Je ne partirais pas Peter... Si je pars, je n'aurais plus ta protection. Et quelqu'un d'autre viendra à ma place, quelqu'un qui te voudra sûrement du mal... je ne veux pas te laisser. »

Scott vint caresser doucement le menton de son vis-à-vis, observant son regard gris. Le Hale se laissa faire, aimant le contact du plus petit, et soupira finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors que tu me mets au pied du mur ? » Scott lui sourit tendrement, quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Peter puisse être ainsi.

« ça veut dire que nous allons dormir ensemble ?

\- Mais j'y compte bien... »

Le Hale l'enlaça et ils purent se coucher dans le lit du plus jeune. Peter ne trouvait aucune solution. Il voulait protéger Scott, il ne le pouvait pas ni en l'éloignant ni en le gardant avec lui, il pouvait le protéger mais ça laisserait entrevoir ses faiblesses, ou alors continuer à se protéger et mettre en danger le plus jeune. Il était tiraillé par ses sentiments, ses envies, la culpabilité et le danger...

Sa main s'égarant dans les cheveux noirs du brun, descendit doucement, sur sa nuque, sur la peau douce et mat du latino qui frissonnait en le sentant faire. Scott se sentait un peu partagé en le sentant faire. Une partie de lui en réclamait plus, l'autre essayait de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'être avec Peter n'était pas bien et que rien ne prouvait qu'il était si gentil que ça. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait une telle réputation, une fois qu'il aura fais Scott sien, il pourrait bien le faire se prostituer, ça n'aurait finalement rien de surprenant.

« Je ne t'obligerais à rien, je veux seulement te protéger...

\- Je sais, Peter. Moi aussi, je veux te protéger... » Peter ricana doucement.

« C'est mignon mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit... tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils sont capable de faire.

\- Je sais.. »

Scott se blottit doucement contre le Hale, profitant de son odeur et sa chaleur. Malgré tout, il était rassuré. Peter ne le détestait pas, c'était même tout le contraire. Il ne voulait pas le faire partir, simplement le protéger. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, comblé de savoir que Peter tenait autant à lui. Lui, ce criminel si craint de tous... le même qui le serrait affectueusement contre lui comme si c'était un précieux trésor qu'il ne voudrait partager avec personne.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de t'embrasser, ce soir ? » Demanda un peu timidement le latino. Peter sourit en coin.

« Si tu as envie de le faire, alors fais-le. »

Le plus jeune releva son regard vers le visage du plus vieux avant d'aller l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, puis en déposer plusieurs autres, caressant sa nuque. Il aimait trop ses lèvres, non, en fait, il aimait trop tout chez Peter. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à se passer de lui, il n'imaginait même pas devoir s'éloigner de lui. Il n'imaginait pas non plus dormir dans cette prison sans lui, ou pire, dans les bras d'un autre...

« Tes lèvres sont salées et sèches... » Fit remarquer le plus vieux.

« C'est un peu de ta faute... » Murmura le plus jeune, un peu honteux.

« J'ai ramené une bouteille d'eau, alors bois avant de dormir... »

Scott sourit doucement, touché que le Hale se soucis tant de lui et se sépara un instant de cet homme pour boire un coup, avant de revenir se blottir contre lui et s'endormir.

Jamais ils n'auraient penser en arriver là. Jamais Peter n'avait eu une seule petite émotion pour qui que ce soit, à part peut-être son neveu dont il appréciait la détermination. Jamais Scott n'avait été une seule fois attiré par le mal, avant son inculpation, il n'avait jamais eu une seule histoire avec la police, même pas un seul petit PV ou un excès de vitesse... rien. Il faisait toujours son possible pour respecter la loi mais surtout les gens, ainsi que tendre la main à ceux qui en ont besoin. Alors être en couple avec un homme tellement dangereux qu'il pourrait faire partis de la mafia ? Ça n'avait certainement jamais été envisageable.

Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait Peter. Même si ça allait en l'encontre de tout ses principes.

Le lendemain, on peut dire que tout redevint normal, Peter et Scott mangèrent à nouveau ensemble et le Hale souhaitait justement qu'il reprenne un peu de couleur. Il le trouvait un peu palot depuis la veille, ce qui était assez normal, on ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup en prison alors si en plus on sautait deux repas... Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer trop attentionné, toujours observé par les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait son rôle de grand méchant comme une sorte de prison où il s'était lui-même enfermé, et s'il sortait de cette prison alors il se ferait tuer à coup sûr. Il avait beau être dangereux et puissant, il n'était pas invincible. Encore moins Scott.

Toujours cette éternelle rengaine, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, que choisir, comment protéger le gamin sans se faire tuer. Lui ou les deux, d'ailleurs. Il était intelligent, un fin stratège, et pourtant il butait constamment sur ça. Sans doute parce que pour une fois dans sa vie, les sentiments entraient en compte. Il ne pouvait pas éloigner Scott, il le blesserait et ça empirerait peut-être même la situation. S'il ne bénéficiait plus de sa protection alors il allait certainement passer à la casserole et ça, Peter ne le supporterait pas. Mais s'il bénéficiait tout de même de sa protection alors les autres prisonniers se demanderaient pourquoi et comprendraient qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Ainsi donc la grande faiblesse de Peter Hale serait dévoilé au grand jour.

C'est alors qu'une scène parfaitement invraisemblable se passa.

Alors que Scott et Peter allaient déposer leurs plateaux, Scott vit un autre prisonnier sortir un couteau de sa poche, prêt à attaquer le Hale. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et avant de réussir à prononcer quoique ce soit, tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau avait volé par terre, et maintenant il frappait le détenu avec le-dit plateau, déchaînant alors une hargne disproportionnée. Il frappait, et frappait, activement, sans laissait l'occasion à l'autre de se débattre un seul instant. Sous les regards choqués des autres prisonniers, dont Peter qui n'en revenait pas que son colocataire puisse faire preuve d'une telle violence.

Finalement, ce sont les gardiens qui sont venu l'arrêter, l'autre était en piteux état mais encore vivant, le visage boursouflés, saignant, avec de multiples blessures... Scott reprenait son souffle, les mains légèrement tremblantes, il ne revenait pas qu'il soit capable de ça.

« Bon alors celui-là vous me le conduisez à l'infirmerie, et celui-là à l'isolement pour une semaine.

\- Attendez ! C'est l'autre qui avait un couteau ! Il n'a fais que se défendre. » Rétorqua le Hale.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Hale ? Mais ici, c'est moi qui décide qui est coupable ou non. À moins que vous vouliez vous frotter à moi, mais ça pourrait vous coûtez cher... ou alors à votre protégé... » Peter plissa le regard en fixant Deucalion.

Il détestait cet homme, le chef des gardiens. Ils avaient l'air d'assez souvent se disputer l'autorité de la prison, Peter l'avait avec les prisonniers et Deucalion avec les gardiens. Mais il était le seul à avoir aucunement peur du Hale, même s'il laissait souvent passer ses incartades, le trouvant assez amusant.

« Je vous interdis de le toucher. » Pesta finalement le détenu, ce qui fit ricaner le gardien.

Il le regarda ensuite s'éloigner avec Scott qui lui jeta un regard désespéré. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, même si ça le mettait en rage. Scott n'avait fais que le défendre...

* * *

 **Haaa que j'aime cette fiction... Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès vu que c'est un Scott/Peter mais je suis contente de voir que les esprits commencent à s'ouvrir ! Un jour peut-être que d'autres auteurs publieront enfin du Sceter et je pourrais baver sur autre chose que mes propres fics ! Oui, je sais, j'ai le droit de rêver.**

 **Bref, c'est le moment communication. Déjà, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, même si comme d'habitude je ne réponds pratiquement pas. I'm sorry.**

 **Ensuite, pour ceux qui suive un peu mes autres fics, je termine "Au bout du chemin" demain. Du coup, quelle fic vous voudriez à la place le mardi ?**

 **Ceux qui suivent le "recueil d'OS" sachez que vous pouvez proposer des couples, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Juste, par pitié, pas le Sterek. Déjà parce que je crois que niveau OS vous pouvez largement trouver de quoi vous satisfaire ( Allez donc voir le nouveau recueil de lydiamatin33430 "Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte" ça commence avec un Sterek ! ) et aussi parce que j'en ai déjà en cours d'écriture donc... voilà x)**

 **Quoi d'autre... vous pouvez toujours trouver ma page sur FB "Darness M" ou carrément m'ajouter "Darness Mizuchie" et je pourrais même vous ajouter au Scott's Pack si cela vous tente. ( On y trouve de tout question ship TW, on s'y amuse bien et tout le monde est le bienvenue ;) )**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sur ce, faites de beaux rêves et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires de Darness M ! *cœur***


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hello, tous ! Vous avez remarqué que les chapitres sont de plus en plus long ? Moi oui xD**

 **Bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire, simplement des petits warnings pour ce chapitre.**

 **Warning : Viol, Bottom!Peter**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 8.

Quand Stiles vint au parloir pour discuter avec son ami, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Peter Hale, LE Peter Hale, vienne à sa place. La bouche entrouverte, il blanchit carrément sur place. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Et le fait d'être entouré de gardiens ne le rassurait pas du tout !

« Bonjour, alors c'est toi, l'ami de Scott ? » Stiles déglutit difficilement.

« Meilleur ami. » Corrigea-t-il sans oser parler trop fort. « Et vous... vous n'êtes pas Scott...

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais quelque chose me dit que tu sais qui je suis.

\- Qui ne le sait pas... » Peter sourit en coin, adorant entendre ce genre de compliment. « Où est Scott, d'ailleurs ?

\- Il est... en isolement... » Stiles parut surpris.

« En isolement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fais ? Il a tenté de vous étouffer dans votre sommeil ? Ha non, là il serait mort...

\- C'est tout le contraire, en fait. Il a vu qu'une personne voulait s'en prendre à moi, armé d'un couteau, Scott lui a sauté dessus et lui a refais le portrait. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. » L'hyperactif n'était plus surpris mais choqué. Imaginer son meilleur ami faire du mal à quelqu'un... c'était la porte ouverte à toute les fenêtres !

« Wow... j'aurais payé pour voir ça. Donc, c'est le petit nouveau de la prison qui défend le grand Peter Hale ? On aura tout vu. » Le Hale sourit en coin.

« Je le défends aussi, il est sous ma protection, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Je suppose qu'il doit vous apprécier... je ne sais pas comment il fait mais je ne vois que ça.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi... mais je ne peux pas garantir sa sécurité tant qu'il est ici.

\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes Peter Hale, tant qu'il est sous votre protection il ne craint rien... à moins que... à moins que vos ennemis risquent de s'en prendre à Scott. » Peter hocha doucement la tête.

« C'est exact, tu es très intelligent à ce que je vois. Surtout qu'il a refusé la demande d'assassinat, ainsi que de quitter la cellule pour une autre. Crois-moi qu'ils l'ont à l'œil maintenant, ils n'attendent plus que l'occasion de s'en prendre à lui... il est la faiblesse qu'ils ont toujours attendu de moi, tu comprends ? » Stiles fixait Peter d'un air interdit, ce qui était pourtant inhabituel pour lui. D'habitude, il laissait ça à Scott, mais là... là ! Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Attendez... est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous tenez à Scott ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire.

\- Dans... quel sens, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Ça, ça ne regarde que nous. Tu verras bien si ton meilleur ami décide de t'en parler la prochaine fois, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en faire part. » Il n'empêche que Stiles commençait à avoir sa petite idée et c'était quelque chose d'encore plus inattendu qu'un Scott violent. « Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il sorte le plus vite possible d'ici.

\- Oh, et bien, nous aussi on aimerait bien mais ça a l'air vraiment foutu...

\- écoute-moi, il faut que tu appelles ce numéro. » Dit-il en lui donnant une carte de visite. « C'est un ami, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part, explique-lui la situation et il t'aidera.

\- Il m'aidera ? Genre, il va sortir Scott de prison ?

\- Assurément, il va même t'amener le coupable sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Vous rigolez ? Il va réussir là où les forces de l'ordre ont lamentablement échoué ?

\- Tu apprendras que les forces de l'ordre, comme tu dis, sont souvent des bras cassés. Et s'ils tiennent déjà un coupable, ils n'ont aucune raison d'en chercher un autre.

\- Bon, puisque vous le dites...

\- Au fait, je profite de notre entrevue pour te dire que tu intéresses mon neveu. » Stiles cligna des yeux, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait récemment rencontré un dangereux criminel, en dehors de Peter. Mais non, il ne se souvenait de rien de ce genre.

« Votre neveu ? » Peter lui désigna alors un gardien qui gardait un œil sur eux depuis tout à l'heure. « Attendez... Votre neveu est gardien ?!

\- Oui.

\- Et ils vous ont laissé venir ici ?

\- C'était ma condition pour avouer que j'étais coupable.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de preuves contre vous ?

\- Ils auraient eu bien du mal, puisque ce n'était pas moi. Je ne me serais jamais fais prendre.

\- Attendez... Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes ici pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ?

\- Soyons clair, j'ai commis beaucoup de crimes, mais pas celui-là, non. Mais je voulais protéger le coupable et la police n'allait certainement pas cracher sur un bon moyen de me mettre enfin entre les barreaux. Je dois dire que ça m'arrangeait tout de même, je suis plus en sécurité ici que je ne l'étais dehors et ça m'a permis de prendre plus ou moins ma retraite.

\- Je vois... Il n'empêche que vous êtes toujours en danger, apparemment. Et qu'est-ce qu'est devenue cette personne ?

\- Elle est morte.

\- Oh... je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, surtout dans mon milieu, c'est pour cela que je veux en éloigner Scott. » Stiles acquiesça tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Vous pensez que j'ai une chance avec lui ?

\- ça dépend si tu es prêt à t'engager dans une relation compliqué...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Derek est quelqu'un de bien, surtout pour un Hale. Mais toutes ses relations se sont avérées compliqué et ont lamentablement échoué. Il faut dire qu'il n'aide pas beaucoup, il est un peu violent et ne semble pas avoir le mot communication dans son vocabulaire.

\- Ça risque de l'agacer alors, je suis un véritable moulin à parole... vous croyez qu'il accepterait d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? » Peter esquissa un sourire.

« On dirait qu'il t'intéresse...

\- Hé bien... il est pas mal ? Je veux dire, un verre n'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avouer que ça fait un moment que je suis célibataire alors ça serait dommage de passer à coté d'une occasion sous prétexte que... c'est un homme, d'une famille de criminel, qui parle peu et quand il me regarde j'ai plus l'impression qu'il va me tuer qu'autre chose. » Le Hale dut étouffer un petit rire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Scott et toi êtes amis...

\- On est très différent figurez-vous !

\- Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Et sinon, vous pensez que vous pourriez donner mon numéro à votre neveu ?

\- Inutile, il sait lire sur les lèvres, il te suffit de dire le numéro et il le saura.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il .. lit notre conversation depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Exactement. » Répondit simplement le plus vieux avec un sourire qui s'étendit. Stiles déglutit un peu tout en lançant un regard à Derek qui le fixait, toujours aussi méchamment que d'habitude.

Il souffla doucement et essaya de se reprendre face à ce regard dérangeant. Puis, il se mit à murmurer son numéro de téléphone avant de le regarder à nouveau. Derek se contenta de hocher la tête sans plus de cérémonie, le visage toujours fermé. Stiles se demanda s'il allait réellement l'appeler.

« Bien, je vais y aller, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre Mr Hale... je crois ? » Peter sourit, laissant apparaître ses belles dents blanches avant de serrer la main du plus jeune.

« J'espère que nous serons amenés à nous revoir. »

C'est là que Stiles comprit. Oui, il comprit que malgré l'âge du Hale, son passé et tout ce qui l'entoure... il pouvait se montrer excessivement charmant et faire tomber n'importe quel cœur. Ça ne l'étonnait plus que Scott l'ait défendu, à tout les coups il avait complètement fondu sous ce charme incendiaire. Il partit finalement, avant de fondre à son tour, non sans un dernier regard à Derek à qui il sourit.

Peter revint à l'intérieur de la prison et observait un peu les alentours, il savait qu'il était constamment observer, avant ça ne le préoccupait pas mais maintenant si. De plus, il s'inquiétait pour son protégé à présent en isolement. Il ne savait pas trop comment il se portait après ça. Il était seul. Sûrement déboussolé. Et là-bas, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un ou deux gardiens qui veuillent profiter de son magnifique corps de jeune latino. C'est là que Deucalion arriva près de lui.

« Inquiet pour ton petit protéger ?

\- ça ne vous regarde pas. » Maugréa l'autre, sur la défensive.

« Tu voudrais le voir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Hé bien, je peux t'y conduire. » Le Hale regarda le gardien et plissa les yeux.

« En contrepartie de quoi ?

\- Hm... voyons... qu'est-ce que pourrait bien m'offrir un prisonnier...

\- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. » Deucalion sourit en coin.

« Contente toi de me suivre, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur au gamin, bien sûr. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en s'éloignant vers les cellules d'isolement. Peter hésita mais le suivis finalement, il savait qu'il était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cellule de Scott, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant, attaché au lit et totalement nu. La colère monta en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?!

\- Oh mais rien... pour le moment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Cela va tout dépendre de toi... » Le Hale fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, il sentait que ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. « Je te donne un choix. Soit j'en fais absolument ce que je veux, et probablement que plus d'une personne lui passera dessus... soit... c'est lui qui te prend, ici et maintenant, devant moi. » Peter resta complètement interdit face à cette demande. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et ne savait pas encore que choisir, c'était vraiment difficile. Pour lui, son orgueil, mais aussi par rapport à ses sentiments pour Scott.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers. » Grommela-t-il alors que Deucalion commençait à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau mat du plus jeune, faisant hérisser les poils de Peter.

« Je sais. Mais il n'empêche que tu dois faire un choix... » Il continua son chemin de plus en plus bas. « Mais tu as l'air de t'en fiches donc je vais pouvoir me faire plaisir... » Il allait atteindre l'entrejambe de Scott quand Peter intervint.

« Arrête !... C'est bon. C'est d'accord, je vais le laisser faire.

\- Peter ! Non !

\- Scott... c'est bon. C'est ma décision.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ça ! Pas comme ça !

\- Il n'est pas question qu'un autre homme te touche, d'accord ? » Scott déglutit doucement. Peter savait se montrer persuasif, et il était touché malgré tout par ses propos.

Deucalion libéra Scott et Peter se déshabilla pour se mettre à sa place, il n'était certainement pas très consentant de la situation mais Deucalion l'avait mis au pied du mur. Il ferait tout pour protéger Scott, même si ça mettait en péril son orgueil. Après tout, s'il aimait Scott, un beau jour ils finiraient par conclure et peut-être même que le plus jeune finirait par vouloir prendre le contrôle, au moins, il aura expérimenté le fait d'être passif.

Deucalion poussa un peu brutalement Scott pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de Peter. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans la situation mais Peter avait pris cette décision, il devait s'y plier. Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'un autre homme le touche, sentir les doigts de Deucalion sur la peau lui avait donné des sueurs froides.

« Suce-le. »

Et là, problème dans l'esprit de Scott. Il n'avait jamais sucé personne. Il avait déjà vu faire dans les porno mais bon... de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Scott vint prendre le membre du Hale entre ses lèvres pour commencer à sucer. Il pouvait sentir sa virilité durcir et prendre de la vigueur dans sa bouche. C'était une sensation assez intéressante, et penser que Peter prenait du plaisir en sentant sa bouche sur sa queue était assez jouissif.

« Bien, maintenant écarte-lui les fesses et prend-le. »

Scott jeta un regard effaré à Deucalion. Lui ? Prendre un autre mec ? Et Peter en plus ? Holala... Mais il rêvait ou Deucalion était en train de bander devant la scène ? Peter avait raison, ce n'était qu'un pervers.

Il regarda Peter qui se contenta de hocher la tête, il avait l'air d'accord avec ça. Il n'avait surtout pas le choix, oui, se dit Scott. Il déglutit et vint caresser les cuisses du plus vieux avant de les écarter et les lever un peu pour avoir accès à son intimité. Apparemment, Deucalion ne comptait pas leur laisser avoir ni préservatif ni lubrifiant, il espérait juste que Peter n'ait aucune maladie sexuellement transmissible. Il avait pu voir qu'il prenait ses précautions mais on n'était jamais à l'abri. Il vint doucement lécher son intimité.

Peter râla doucement en le sentant faire et Scott commença à se sentir un peu trop excité malgré lui. La situation lui déplaisait fortement mais avoir Peter soumis à lui... mine de rien, ça valait le coup. Il continua un peu avant de pénétrer un, puis deux doigts en lui et faire des petits mouvements de ciseaux, espérant que ce soit comme ça qu'on procède.

« Je t'ai dis de le prendre ! » Commença à s'énerver Deucalion.

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal ! » Se défendit Scott en continuant, faisant rouler des yeux le gardien.

« C'est un Hale, il n'est certainement pas en sucre ! Alors maintenant dépêche-toi ! » Menaça-t-il en sortant sa matraque.

« Scott, fais ce qu'il te dit. » Ordonna Peter.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, il ne voulait pas obéir à Deucalion mais Peter c'était une autre histoire. Il commença à le pénétrer tout en venant tendrement l'embrasser.

« Je suis désolé... » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. » lui répondit le Hale qui avait tout de même du mal à se faire à l'intrusion.

Scott commença à bouger en lui, se sentant tout de même mal et sale d'agir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Pensant qu'il était en train de faire du mal à celui qu'il aimait, quelques larmes se mirent à couler, il ne voulait pas ça, pourtant, il devait continuer. Pour Peter. Pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Des coups de reins, des gémissements, des râles de plaisir ou non, tout se passa si vite dans sa tête. Il ne profita pas vraiment de la situation, il voulait juste que ça se termine le plus vite possible. Comme si c'était lui qui se faisait violer.

Les deux finirent par venir et il put souffler. Il embrassa doucement la joue du Hale avant de venir lui glisser quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

« Je vous aime. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour ça, pourtant ça toucha énormément Peter qui ne s'y était pas attendu.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello, tous ! Comme vous le savez, s'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière c'est parce que j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur, n'empêche que je suis fière d'avoir terminé ce chapitre avant d'attaquer cette semaine !**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent le recueil d'OS, ou même si ça vous intéresse tout simplement, sachez que Chris/Shérif est à venir !**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

* * *

Bienvenue en prison, chapitre 9.

Peter était tel un loup renfrogné, tournant en rond dans sa cage. Deucalion avait osé lui faire une telle chose... à lui et Scott. Il était impardonnable. Mais pire encore, il l'avait laissé retourné dans sa cellule seul, le plus jeune restant en isolement. Pourtant, Peter voulait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, non pas le fait que Scott ait dû lui faire toutes ses choses mais plutôt quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Heureusement, il était sûr qu'il avait parlé assez bas pour que le gardien n'entende pas. Cette saloperie de gardien. Il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il pensait que Peter s'était ramolli ? Très bien, il allait lui montrer sa fureur. Qu'on ne touche ni à un Hale ni à Scott en s'en sortant indemne.

Ce soir-là, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Derek appela réellement Stiles. Pour dire vrai, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait ce garçon, il n'était sortis qu'avec des femmes et ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit de porter son dévolu sur un homme. Pourtant, il lui semblait que le jeune homme attirait son regard, comme s'il était un aimant. Ses yeux couleurs miel. Ses lèvres roses sur lesquelles il avait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer pour suivre la conversation. Il avait quelque chose de spécial, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être le genre d'innocence qu'on ne rencontre pas dans ce genre de milieu, le même qui avait réussi à faire fondre ce cher Peter...

Le téléphone sonna et l'hyperactif avait déjà totalement oublié à qui il avait donné son numéro, c'est donc sans stress qu'il décrocha, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Allô ?

\- Bonsoir. C'est Derek Hale. » Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oh. Bonsoir, heu... je ne savais pas que vous vous appeliez Derek.

\- Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

\- Mon prénom est trop compliqué alors tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Stiles... content de te parler enfin. » Le plus jeune se sentit rougir sur place. Il avait du mal à imaginer cet homme content, mais ça lui ravissait le cœur.

« Heu.. Hé bien, moi aussi. Je veux dire, vous paraissez si froid, si hostile, je ne pense pas que nous nous serions parlé si Peter n'était pas intervenu.

\- C'est vrai. » Stiles pinça les lèvres, c'est vrai que l'autre Hale l'avait prévenu que son neveu n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de communicatif au monde.

« C'est vrai aussi, que je vous intéresse ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dis, en même temps je ne pense pas que vous m'appelleriez si ce n'était pas le cas...

\- C'est le cas. Je ne suis pas le genre qui accroche aux gens au premier regard mais... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer..

\- Je vous intrigue ? Parce que, moi, c'est ce que je ressens quand je vous voie et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur vous.

\- Oui.. Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi. » Stiles se mordilla doucement les lèvres, avec un petit sourire.

« On pourrait se voir alors ? Boire un verre ensemble ?

\- Avec plaisir, oui. Où voudrais-tu qu'on se voit ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le bar de la rue Sydney ?

\- Je connais. Ce sera parfait. Demain soir, 19h ?

\- Oui, ça me va. » Un petit silence suivis où visiblement les deux étaient en train de se demander quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Stiles craque. « Bonne nuit, Derek ?

\- Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

Pourtant, le gardien ne raccrocha pas, Stiles pouvait encore entendre sa respiration de l'autre coté du téléphone. Il sourit doucement et raccrocha finalement, se disant qu'il avait à faire à un drôle de bonhomme, un qui l'appelait mais ne savait pas quoi dire, qui semblait lui dire au revoir mais qui attendait que ce soit lui qui raccroche. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça allait donner avec lui mais ça pourrait être amusant.

Le lendemain, Stiles se rendit à l'adresse que lui avait donné Peter, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait, et en vérité, jusque-là, il préférait ne pas savoir. Il avait compris que Peter, en tant qu'homme dangereux, était entouré de gens dangereux, et avait des ennemis tout aussi dangereux. Il avait même un peu hésité avant de venir, c'était bien pour sortir Scott de son trou sinon il ne se serait jamais jeté dans la gueule du loup. Maintenant il priait juste pour ressortir de là vivant, ce serait pas mal.

Aussi, fut-il surpris quand il arriva devant la porte et qu'il vit ce nom. « Whittemore ». Non. Ça devait être un autre Whittemore, une coïncidence, rien de plus. C'est un nom assez répandu après tout, pas de quoi être surpris. Il reprit sa respiration, s'attendant à voir un grand black débarquer à tout moment, puis sonna.

La minute d'après, il avait la bouche entrouverte. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, ça devait être une hallucination, il ne voyait que ça.

« Stilinski ? » L'hyperactif sursauta. Son hallucination parlait !

« Jackson ? Je... j'ai dû me tromper d'adresse. » Conclut-il. L'autre attrapa le papier entre ses doigts et le fixa, les sourcils froncer.

« Tu... viens de la part de Peter ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Euh, je, ouais... tu le connais ? » Jackson soupira, un air sur le visage que ne lui connaissait pas Stiles. Soucieux ? Embêté ? Il ne savait pas trop dire.

« Entre. » se contenta de répondre l'autre en le laissant passer. Stiles obtempéra sagement. « Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Heu... ouais ? Un truc à boire, si possible. Soda si tu as, sinon un verre d'eau. » Jackson acquiesça et l'invita à s'asseoir avant d'aller chercher de quoi boire tout les deux dans le frigo. Il revint peu après avec deux verres et une bouteille de soda, il le servit. Si on avait dis à Stiles qu'un jour Jackson se soucierait de s'il veut boire quelque chose... c'était incroyable, tout simplement.

« J'ai appris pour McCall. C'est dingue ce qu'il lui arrive, comme si quelqu'un comme lui pouvait commettre un meurtre.

\- C'est marrant que tu parles de lui, j'étais venu pour ça. » Le Whittemore fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas venu de la part de Peter, alors ?

\- Si ! En fait... c'est lié. Mais comment tu connais Peter ?

\- En fait... mon père et lui sont des amis de longue date. Ils se sont connus au lycée, comme mon père est devenu avocat et que Peter savait qu'il était un homme de confiance, il a continué à garder contact avec lui, tout en évitant de montrer qu'ils étaient proche, il ne voulait pas que mon père ait des ennuis. Jusqu'au jour où... » Jackson semblait hésiter, mais Stiles l'encouragea à continuer.

« Où ?

\- Où Peter est venu le voir, un bébé dans les bras. C'était son fils, la mère était morte à la naissance et il ne voulait pas qu'il vive dans son monde. Il voulait une belle vie pour lui. » L'hyperactif cligna des yeux.

« Sérieux ? Peter a un fils ? Ça c'est du scoop ou je ne m'y connais pas !

\- C'était moi. » Ajouta l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse avant un petit silence, puis il reprit. « Mon père, Mr Whittemore, m'a adopté. »

Heureusement que Stiles était assis à ce moment-là sinon il serait tombé sur le cul tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Jackson. Le Jackson Whittemore qu'il avait toujours connu avait été en fait adopté, et était en réalité le fils de Peter Hale, le plus grand criminel encore vivant qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était plus du scoop à ce niveau-là, c'était carrément dingue !

« Et... tu le sais depuis longtemps ? » L'autre soupira.

« Non, à peine quelques semaines, mon père me l'a appris en même temps qu'il m'annonçait qu'il me laissait la charge de son cabinet ici.

\- Quoi ? Ton père n'est plus ici alors ?

\- Non, il est partis continuer en Angleterre, mais quoique Peter t'ait demandé, je suis sûr d'en être tout autant capable.

\- D'accord, hm... en fait, quand Scott est arrivé en prison, ils l'ont mis dans la même cellule que Peter, et va savoir ce qu'il lui a pris, apparemment il s'est attaché à Scott. Mais si les autres le découvrent, alors il vont s'en prendre à lui, il m'a donc envoyé pour que tu le fasses sortir de prison au plus vite. » L'avocat fixait son ancien camarade, l'air perplexe.

« Tu dis que Peter s'est attaché à lui... de quelle façon ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas qu'en ami. Alors ? Tu vas pouvoir gérer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à son dossier cette après-midi et crois-moi que ça ne va pas traîner. » Le Stilinski esquissa un sourire.

« Tu es plus sympa que dans mes souvenirs.

\- C'est normal, tu me connais qu'en tant qu'adolescent orgueilleux, maintenant c'est le monde du travail, ça n'a plus rien à voir. Et puis, si c'est pour Peter... J'avoue avoir été surpris mais je suis content d'enfin savoir que mes véritables parents ne m'ont pas abandonné et qu'ils voulaient juste le meilleur pour moi. S'il n'avait pas agis comme ça, j'aurais une mère morte, un père en taule, et je vivrais dans une famille vraiment pas nette...

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- Peter ? Non, jamais... juste entendu parlé. Il vaut mieux que nous n'ayons pas de contact direct. Si on remontait jusqu'à moi, j'aurais des problèmes. »

Stiles pouvait comprendre, mais à sa place, il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de rencontrer son géniteur. Le danger n'étant pas vraiment ce qui l'arrêtait, sinon il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici, tout comme il n'aurait pas donné son numéro à Derek Hale. Oh mon dieu, il allait rencontrer Derek Hale dans quelques heures, ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

De son côté, Scott sortait enfin de sa cellule d'isolement, Deucalion ayant son penchant satisfait, il le laissa gentiment sortir plus tôt. Comme quoi, ça n'avait pas servi à rien, même si Scott s'en serait bien passé. Depuis la veille, il se rongeait les sangs, se demandant ce que Peter pensait de tout ça, s'il ne l'avait pas trop blessé, mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment !

Il tressaillit en arrivant devant la cellule. Un drap blanc était mis, empêchant les curieux de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer derrière. Il entendit les gémissements derrière, Theo prononçant le nom de Peter, en demandant plus. Non. Non. Il ne voulait ni voir, ni entendre ça. Pourtant, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait pas se baser que sur ce qu'il entendait et son imagination. Il écarta donc doucement le drap et écarquilla les yeux avant de relâcher le drap et partir. Peter était bien en train de baiser Theo, encore une fois. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui et son amour, en réalité.

Ne sachant pas où trouver de l'intimité, il finit par tomber sur une chapelle dans laquelle il entra, il prit place sur un des banc et pleura silencieusement. Lui qui s'était tellement inquiété pour celui qu'il aimait, pour finalement le retrouver en train de baiser un autre. Ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Mais en même temps, il pouvait comprendre... ça avait dû mettre un sacré coup à l'orgueil du plus âgé, il lui fallait se reconstruire. Oui, il essayait véritablement de trouver des excuses à Peter, chose qui arrive souvent quand on aime quelqu'un au point de se mettre des œillères pour toujours finir par le pardonner, même si c'est le pire des connard.

Il resta là un long moment, il ne saurait dire combien de temps, avant d'entendre enfin quelqu'un approcher. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Salut, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. » Scott soupira longuement.

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Theo prit place à côté de lui.

« écoute, je suis pas un briseur de couple donc si tu veux Peter, je te le laisse.

\- Dit-il après s'être fait bien baiser par le mec en question...

\- Hé, notre relation ne date pas d'hier, en fait j'ai été un de ses co-piaule moi aussi. » Scott haussa les sourcils.

« Ha ?

\- Oui mais comme tu le sais, c'est dangereux d'être avec Peter, je ne l'aimais pas assez pour prendre autant de risque que toi. Et puis... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas avec lui que tu couches, alors ? » Theo secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je l'insupporte, c'est quelqu'un qui peut être joyeux mais il me lance tout le temps des regards noirs, quand je l'approche il est toujours énervé... et c'est un peu un sang-chaud vois-tu. J'ai pas envie de m'en prendre une.

\- Tu devrais quand même tenter ta chance... il est ici ?

\- Effectivement, il l'est. Souvent dans la salle de musculation. Il s'appelle Liam et il a de beaux yeux bleus...

\- Pourquoi il te lance des regards noirs, au fait ? Tu lui as fais quelque chose ?

\- ...Non, pas souvenir en tout cas. Ma tête qui ne lui revient pas ?

\- Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que tu lui plaisais aussi mais qu'il n'appréciait pas que tu baises avec d'autres mecs ?

\- Tu crois ? Tu crois que c'est ça ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne le connais pas, c'est juste une hypothèse. Je me mets à sa place, j'aimerais pas...

\- Hm. Tu sais, Peter t'aime beaucoup. Mais il a encore du progrès à faire, il n'a jamais été sérieusement en couple. » Le brun posa son regard sur le jeune homme.

« Jamais ?

\- Jamais. Donc les us et coutume, la fidélité, tout ça... même s'il les connaît en théorie, en pratique il ne les as jamais utilisé. » Le latino soupira doucement.

« Mais moi... je pensais que je finirais avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait envie que de coucher avec moi, c'était comme ça, pour moi, l'amour... » Theo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« C'est mignon, vraiment d'être aussi naïf, fleur bleue... mais dans les faits Peter est complètement ton opposé, c'est donc normal qu'il n'ait pas cette perception là des choses. Il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il change du jour au lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après toi ?

\- Discuter avec lui avant tout. Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses une bêtises parce que tu as cru quelque chose alors que c'est totalement différent...

\- Oh, tu veux dire, un peu comme toi avec Liam ? » Le châtain esquissa un sourire.

« Tu m'as eu, là, j'avoue. »

Scott sourit à son tour, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait discuter ainsi avec le jeune homme mais était à présent plus rassuré. Theo ne voulait pas lui voler son Peter. Peter était totalement étranger au terme de relation sérieuse. Peter l'aimait bien. Theo en aimait un autre. Vraisemblablement, s'il discutait avec lui, ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Après tout, si on y regardait, bien que Scott lui avait avoué son amour dans un moment de perdition total, il n'avait pas répondu. Ils n'avaient pas encore convenu d'une réelle relation.

Scott partit finalement de la chapelle pour enfin rejoindre sa cellule, où se trouvait Peter. Il hésita un petit moment avant de finalement entrer et le regarder, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Salut ? » Osa-t-il finalement.

« Salut. » Peter était tellement froid que Scott se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne devait pas faire demi-tour.

« Je suis venu tout à l'heure mais tu semblais occupé...

\- Je sais. » L'angoisse monta dans le gorge de Scott. Oh non, il allait encore pleurer, il ne fallait pas. Il s'y refusait. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Peter... Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » Le plus vieux releva enfin ses yeux gris sur Scott, restant silencieux un instant.

« J'aimerais te dire que non... mais ce serait un mensonge. » Il se leva enfin et vint enlacer le plus jeune pour le serrer contre lui.

« Mais... Pourquoi alors... ? » Scott n'y comprenait plus rien, alors qu'il sentait la main de Peter caresser ses cheveux.

« Je l'avoue, j'avais encore l'espoir que tu quittes de toi-même la cellule... mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me montrer cruel envers toi.

\- Si ce n'est pas cruel alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut...

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir. » Peter mit soigneusement les cheveux du plus jeune en arrière avant d'embrasser sa tête. Le latino le regarda à nouveau, de ses yeux un peu mouillé, submergé par ses émotions.

Il attrapa le visage de Peter et vint l'embrasser, tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément. Il ne savait même pas le décrire mais il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Jamais.

Le Hale passa ses bras sous les fesses du jeune homme, le portant tout contre lui en répondant au baiser. Lui aussi l'aimait. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile pour lui si ce n'était pas le cas, mais c'était ainsi. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir puisque pour la première fois, il connaissait le bonheur.

Bien que parfois le bonheur se révèle éphémère et laisse place à la tristesse et le douleur...


End file.
